board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Best Movie Starting With Blank
BEST MOVIE STARTING WITH _____ (a series of topics by kbmusiclover) Past Winners * A: laddin (23.08%, 15 votes / 65 total) * B: ack to the Future (28.05%, 23 votes / 82 total) * C: ity of God (13.18%, 17 votes / 129 total) * D: ogma (20.41% 20 votes / 98 total) * E: ternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind (29%, 29 votes / 100 total) * F: orrest Gump (32.67%, 49 votes / 150 total !) * G: ladiator (20.86%, 29 votes / 139 total) * H: appy Gilmore (36.49%, 54 votes / 148 total) * I: ndependence Day (31.46%, 28 votes / 89 total) * J: urassic Park (46.15%, 54 votes / 117 total) * K: ill Bill (Vol. 1 and 2) (28.48%, 43 votes / 151 total !) * L: ion King, The (39.36%, 37 votes / 94 total) * M: onty Python and the Holy Grail (44.63%, 54 votes / 121 total) * N: ightmare Before Christmas (41.96%, 47 votes / 112 total) * O: ffice Space (42.86%, 48 votes / 112 total) * P: ulp Fiction (31.73%, 66 votes / 208 total !) * Q: uick and the Dead, The (22.92%, 11 votes / 48 total) * R: eservoir Dogs (26.88%, 25 votes / 93 total) * S: hawshank Redemption (17.29%, 23 votes / 133 total) * T: ruman Show (17.48%, 25 votes / 143 total) vote awarded due to tie * U: sual Suspects, The (46.30%, 25 votes / 54 total) * V: for Vendetta (45.78%, 38 votes / 83 total) * W: ho Framed Roger Rabbit? (21.70%, 23 votes / 106 total) * X: 2: X-Men United (52.70%, 39 votes / 74 total) * Y: oung Frankenstein (50.00%, 17 votes / 34 total) * Z: oolander (51.16%, 22 votes / 43 total) * LotR: Return of the King (48.15%, 26 votes / 54 total) * SW: Empire Strikes Back (47.67%, 41 votes / 86 total) * IJ: The Last Crusade (50.00%, 23 votes / 46 total) * JB: Goldeneye (37.78%, 17 votes / 45 total) * HP: and the Goblet of Fire (53.57%; 15 votes / 28 total) Runners-up * A: merican History X (15.83%, 10 votes) * B: raveheart (18.29%, 15 votes) * C: lockwork Orange, A (12.4%, 16 votes) * D: ie Hard (18.37%, 18 votes) * E: dward Scissorhands (18%, 18 votes) * F: ight Club (20.67%, 31 votes) * G: oonies, The (9.35%, 13 votes) * H: otel Rwanda (12.84%, 19 votes) * I: ncredibles, The (19.1%, 17 votes) * J: umanji (13.67%, 16 votes) * K: ung Fu Hustle (17.22%, 26 votes) * L: ast Samurai, The (14.89%, 14 votes) * M: emento (14.05%, 17 votes) * N: aked Gun, The (16.07%, 18 votes) * O: ne Flew Over the Cuckoo’s Nest (13.39%, 15 votes) * P: irates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl (15.87%, 33 votes) * Q: uiz Show (18.75%, 9 votes) * R: obin Hood: Men in Tights (12.90%, 12 votes) * S: paceballs (9.40%, 12.5 votes) votes awarded due to tie * T: erminator 2 (17.14%, 24.5 votes) votes awarded due to tie * U: nbreakable (14.81%, 8 votes) * V: ertigo (13.25%, 11 votes) * W: edding Crashers (14.15%, 15 votes) * X: -Men (14.86%, 11 votes) * Y: ellow Submarine (17.64%, 6 votes) * Z: atoichi (13.95%, 6 votes) * LotR: Fellowship of the Ring (29.63%, 16 votes) * SW: Return of the Jedi (23.26%, 20 votes) * IJ: Raiders of the Lost Ark (32.61%, 15 votes) * JB: The Man With the Golden Gun (13.33%, 6 votes) * HP: and the Philosopher's Stone (19.64%, 5.5 votes) votes awarded due to tie Category: Topic Series